elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oblivion (Realm)/Archive 1
Note on Tamriel Apologies for any misconceptions, but I was given the impression that Lorkhan himself was a Daedra, as a God/Prince of Trickery and Deception, not one of the Aedra. In essence, Mankar Camoran's argument would be perfectly valid, its just the small matter that Mundus rejoining the Plains of Oblivion would be Very Bad for the mortal inhabitants. The Man In The Black Cape (talk) 16:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The requirements for a plane of Oblivion is simply this: it can't be Aetherius and it can't be Nirn. End of story. Therefore, Nirn can't be a part of Oblivion, just as Aetherius can't either. When the Amulet of Kings was forged, it set Nirn aside entirely, making it impossible for Daedra Lords to have power over it, like they can on a plane of Oblivion. This was the driving force behind this game: the fact that Nirn can't be changed at will like any of the planes of Oblivion. In the Cyrodiilic beliefs, Lorkhan (or Shezarr, as he is called) was the one who used his power to help Alessia imbue power into the Amulet of Kings, preventing any Oblivion-based interference on his world, which he watches over, his body being the two moons of Nirn, Masser and Secunda. One could argue that Nirn is like Oblivion, but Nirn is more of a goal, a prize for some of the Lords of Oblivion, because of its mortality, the fact that it doesn't behave like any plane of Oblivion, and the fact that it continues, rather than reforming, when it is attacked or wounded. Due to the fact that Nirn is 'set apart' from Oblivion, it can't be part of Oblivion. Mbjones90 (talk) 18:32, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking about how odd your argument was, but then I realized that some Lorkhan-related books from Morrowind (eg. The Monomyth) weren't included into Oblivion. Did you ever play Morrowind? --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:50, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I did play Morrowind, pretty extensively. But, I didn't think to use that passage when I was forming my realization of their views on Lorkhan/Nirn creation myths, though it's interesting how well it lines up with the information I pieced together (further verifying my view). I don't remember what books I found the information in, but the Shezarr myth is the one I've found to be the most acceptable, and the one I use when I'm dealing with questions like What makes Nirn different? or Who/what formed the physical world in the Elder Scrolls universe? But, seeing how the Deadra Lords reacted in that passage confirms my findings that the Daedra created their own realms almost entirely in response to Nirn's creation, and their jealousy therein. They tried to make their worlds superior (being jealous), but failed. This is due to the sacrifice that was make in order to make the physical Nirn a dynamic world (literally, a world that can be changed permanently); the Daedra were unwilling to strip themselves of any power, so their worlds would be limited in their ability to change. That was an excellent source, thank you for it. I'll be sure to site it if I run across any more questions. Mbjones90 (talk) 06:31, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for answering, and I'm glad to help. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:13, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Problems Ok I'm new at this and have made some serious errors,I guess that's to be expected when you get to be an old dude. Anyway here are my problems: *First when I purchaced the game it didn't come with a guide so I just got into it and started playing now with the bounty of about 16K I have every guard trying to kill me. Yes I went to the guy at the waterfront but when I ask for him to pay the guards off there isn't an option it just allows me to refuse his help and take care of it myself, not good ! *Also how do I end being a Vampire, would like to see the daylight. Any help would be greatly appreicated. Thanks. Falcondae (talk) 14:41, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, if you've got such a large bounty, you can either engage a guard and Yield to him (by holding Block and trying to talk to him at the same time), or you can sell your stolen loot to the Fences in the Thieves Guild and use that money to shake off your bounty. If you're above 16K in bounty, you'll need to gather at least 8K to give to the Thieves Guild, so you'd better start crackin. But, If you don't mind spending a few months in jail, you can yield to the guards and they'll take all of your stolen loot still in your possession, then throw you in prison. This is the easier option, but in doing so you'll probably lose some of your hard earned experience, due to setting in jail forever. Click on the Jail article to learn more. And about the vampire question... just head over to the Vampire page and see what it has to say. Basically, get bitten, sleep a few times, and the rest will be explained as you go (sort of). If it's your first time being a vampire, you'll probably need to feed quite often, due to your lack of knowledge about where and when you'll feed next. Bandit and Marauder hideouts are great to sneak into, due to the fact that you can kill them with no bounty if they wake up and pull out a weapon. Towns are a little harder to feed in for the starting player, unless your Sneak skill is pretty high. Just remember to only travel during the day if you've fed recently, otherwise, you may find yourself stranded in the middle of the road as your Sun damage effect kicks in (due to your blood-thirst).Mbjones90 (talk) 19:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Ah, I just realized that you don't just want to see daylight, you want to end your vampirism. Head over to the Vampire Cure article and start that quest. Mbjones90 (talk) 19:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay, here is the thing. I completed the Dark Brotherhood questline and have one of the Murderers follow me around and help me. Problem is he got in trouble with the guards and everywhere I go where ther are guards they kill him, rendering him completely useless, and I don't even have a chance to send him back to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary. Somebody help. Syluxsamus (talk) 00:27, June 15, 2010 (UTC) oblivion Do not get mad at the game, if the gards are after u u can yeald to them by holding down the block button and they will stop slicing u up. After you do this u will chose to go to jail pay gold or let them kill u. If you have enof gold pay them if not go to jail. After that you will loose skill. It is a prise to pay but stop killing people! unmarked cave How do you get into the unmarked cave? Someone help :Just type it in the search bar. There's an article. Mbjones90 (talk) 16:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC)